The Gruesome Dream
''Note: This is my sister's very first creepypasta online, and she's pretty new. '' My mom's in a trance, and my front door won't open... I dunno what to do. Just a moment ago, I heard a voice. The voice said, "Maggie, go to bed..." So I sighed, and walked up to my room. I heard the voice again, but it sounded more tense. My eyes popped open. "I can't do it!" I said to the voice. Then the man, in black, walked up to me. He sounded just like the voice. "Then I'll help you," he said, as he swung at me with an iron paw, and then I fell into a trance just like my mom did. I was in a lucid dream. I walked around, and saw a berry bush. It had small, blue berries looking similar to raspberries. Then a berry picker came. The berry picker asked, "Do you want some of these berries?" I nodded. "These things are Misi berries. They make your problems go away. I'm making a Misi berry pie, and once I'm done, I'll share it with you. But for now, you can have these three." He opened his palm, and inside were three berries. I took them, thought for a moment, and put one in my mouth. It left like heaven. I walked around, and realized I was walking slowly. After some walking, I completely forgot I was in a dream. I saw a strange-looking creature. It looked like a big, slimy blob, with pink stripes and yellow dots. He said, "Hi, Maggie. I love it in your mind, but can I go out some time?" I got very confused after he asked this. "No, you can't get out of my mind," I said, making up words. "You can never get out of my mind. If you do, I'll.... do something!" The blob looked at me weird. "You'll do what?" it asked. "I'll make sure you never exist," I said. I knew it was only some blob in my mind. The blob was afraid, and so it slithered away. A black door appeared behind me. I went through the door, and went I went to the pitch-black room, it just became white. I saw my mom - or at least what looked like my mom - looking at me in fear. My mom told me that we were sharing a dream, and that if we didn't wake up, we'd be trapped in the dream forever. "How do we get out," I asked. "I dunno.." my mom said. "But we might get help from our dream entities." I, somewhat frustrated, said, "Well, let's get looking!" I turned around, and the door was gone! A girl, pale, that looked like me, came up. "I'll give you directions," she said. "My name is... Uh, Maggah." So, we followed the girl, and she led us to a door that came out of nowhere, and it led us to where we just came from! She then turned around, and said, "Welcome to your dream world! I'm so glad I could finally meet you! Do you wanna see something cool?" My mom and I looked at each other, then at her. We nodded. Then she snapped her fingers. She suddenly looked like my mom, but still had the same blonde hair. "Now, I'm Marth...y! Yeah, Marthy!" We all walked to what seemed to be a forest. Marthy looked at my hands. "Hey, you have two Misi berries! You ate one of them?" I turned to my mom, and said, "I kinda like this girl." When I turned toward "Marthy," she was gone. Only then did I realize how tired I was. After rubbing my eyes, she came back, and she was smiling at me. She said, "Hahah, I disappeared! Scary, huh?" Then my mom said, "Don't scare my daughter like that!" Marthy said, "You mean, me? I'm kinda your daughter, too." Mom said, "No, Maggie's the only daughter I have." I didn't know it at first, but "Marth-y" looked upset because of what mom said. Maybe... maybe she's trying to replace me! Anyways, we walked through the woods, and we reached a pale man, that looked like a my dad, who's dead. Marthy said, "Hi, Dad! We brung mom!" The dad said, "Martha, it's so great to see you. It's been a thousand years." Mom gasped. "A thousand years?!" she asked. "Johnothan? Is it really you? Were you in a dream for so long?" I smiled. "My Dad!" Marthy looked at me, somewhat angrily. "Hey, he's MY dad!" she said. I had a bad feeling about the dream, especially with creepy ol' Marthy around. I didn't know that I was right. Then, my mom patted our heads. "Girls, we shouldn't fight." Marthy and I looked at each other, smiling. Marthy's eyes were closed, and it looked kinda creepy. We continued, and left Dad behind. When I looked back, we didn't see him. We found a small, pink house. It was so small, I thought a rat family lived there. "Are you ready to be 'reborn'? she said. Before we could even say an interjection, she yanked us into the house the door was bendy, but it hurt so bad...like my birth.... Our skulls weren't cracked, but in severe pain. We found ourselves falling in a pitch black abyss. We saw slight swirl, slowly getting brighter and bigger, turning into, into some kinda vortex. It got closer and closer, and in what seemed like and eternity, we saw a bright light like the sun. We couldn't even hear our own screams through the wind, or see each other through the light. We landed on the ground in plains. We looked at each other and were in extreme pain, BLEEDING even. My mom hugged my tightly, and comforted me. I cried. After what we experienced, I just wanna go home... I teleported into a giant sumarine, and a sailor boy about my age yelled "PRESS THE RED BUTTON!!!! WE'VE GOT NO TIME TO LOSE!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" I got scared, and did it right away, and we sunk, but he was relieved. I gave him a Misi berry, and he looked at it like it was God and gave it back to me. "Can't eat it, too pecious." He said. I giggled. Meanwhile, my mother was with Mathy. Mathy's POV I'm having a great time! I stole her mom and now I get to be just like her! Pretty cool, huh? I looked at Martha, and she was sadly walking through the plains. I shut my eyes tight, and made the ugliest smile I could think of. I punched her in the face. YESSSSS, SCORE! I dragged her int the dungeon and locked her up in a prison cage. Don't worry, the inside was like a mansion. When she woke up on her bed, she was amazed. "I-It's just like my home our home, but something gives me the feeling this isn't home. I want to leave this place." She tried opening the doors, but I locked 'em tight! She tried to open them with all her might, but couldn't. She used her karate skills to open the window. She banged on the door and feel to her knees. She hid her face in her hands and started... crying?!?!? I couldn't bear to watch this, so I.... Martha's POV I'm trapped in this prison forever. I'll never see my poor daughter again, who's probably dead by now. I was then teleported into a flower garden and there was flowers as far as the eyes could see. I picked one up, and it smelt like... Maggie's perfume. I folded my face into my hands and cried. I miss Maggie, and even as a mother, this is the most stressful moment of my life. Maggie's POV I looked at me, and he was gazing at me like some sort of psychopath. He looked into the radar and said "DUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" A killer duck was shown in the radar! "Hello Maxwell, how's your life been? I seen you got your crush as a slave, no?" Max? My crush? "She's not my slave, you dumbhead, so go the heck away and never come back." Static came to the radar and he hugged me. Then he smiled at me in the dearest way. "Maggie Mide Reryoul, will you be my wife?" I was shocked. I said "I'm only 13!" He pushed me into a hole I didn't notice, and the same thing that got me into the plains happened to me again, exept no pain... and no mom. I walked around the plains and saw mom laying down, crying softly. She looked at me and hugged me extremely tightly. "Let's find a way out of here." She said, as she wiped her teary face. We turned to walk, but Mathy came. "Not so fast you two aren't going anyw----" She got hit by that same man in black. He was the one who told me to write this in these exact words. He also served as my new father. He hit us, and we woke up. I found myself sweaty and had a back cramp. "Just a dream..." I said. I ran downstairs, yelling "MOM?!?!" the whole way. She hugged my and introduced me to my new dad. I ran outside, and jumped on the road, and the fresh air. Me, mom, and the man in black (or should I say dad) hugged. We looked our right and had our jaws hanging as we got hit by a car. But dad gave us another chance to live. "Mathy is dead." he said. We lived a happy life together. And that's my gruesome dream. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story